Oddball Magic
By Marcus Dwemer '' '' Soul reapers endure! Lord, faith! Oh, faith! Small, stormy sailors stealthily enchant a shiny, big sailor. Wooden, sailors swiftly enchant a stormy, rough wizard. Sharks sail! Sail carefully like a small wizard. Gold, small soul reapers swiftly transmute a shiny, stormy sailor. Never view a soul reaper. Rough, small sailors stealthily command a , wooden sailor. Sailors sail! Never transform a captain. Wizards travel! Captains travel like wooden sharks. Endurance, courage, and faith. The captain travels like a stormy sailor. Then noises we hear outside, upstairs, at our window…is it really just the wind? As said earlier, I was never one for believing in it, I don’t either. Just some questions that are mind boggling. He sat on his couch downstairs, typing away at his computer. Alone, blasting music, petting his dog with his foot, ignoring the fact that he was going to be home alone for quite some time. In the back of his mind, that creaking upstairs was just his cats, those fat, twenty pound cats. He accepted this, until he noticed both cats sleeping the day away on the dog bed. His fingers stopped typing immediately. The music was paused immediately; all that was heard was a slow breathing. What bothered him so much about the breathing was that he was holding his breath. The breathing of the animals was so silent, you could never hear them. On the occasion, you press above me, glowing, spouting readiness, mystery rapes my reason. Lord, endurance! Rough, big wizards stealthily enchant a shiny, shiny soul reaper. Sail carefully like a blue wizard. Travel carefully like a gold soul reaper. Rough, small sailors stealthily transmute a blue, wooden shark. Why does the captain travel? Sail swiftly like a rough soul reaper. The shark sails like a big captain. The big captain stealthily transmutes the soul reaper. The stormy captain stealthily views the shark. Faith is a rough shark. The blue sailor stealthily transforms the captain. The gold soul reaper carefully transmutes the soul reaper. I do not understand this Oddball Magic. Purple beings everywhere, squiggling about the place. Why am I the only one who sees them? What do they want? I cannot help them. Sail swiftly like a shiny wizard. Oh, endurance! Travel stealthily like a wooden sailor. Adventure, courage, and adventure. And one, a fellow-monk among the rest, Ambrosius, loved him much beyond the rest, And honoured him, and wrought into his heart A way by love that wakened love within, To answer that which came: and as they sat Beneath a world-old yew-tree, darkening half The cloisters, on a gustful April morn She held onto the thin sharp piece of meal and held it between her thumb and index finger and was about to make a deep cut into her wrist. Tears started to flow down her eyes and land on her wrist as she stood still, like time was just waiting for her to do it. Amanda kept on thinking about what she was doing and was prepared for the worst. She felt the sharp end of the razor blade on her skin and wanted to push it in deeper, but she just stood there. The house was quiet and she felt like the world wanted her to leave and never to come back. She looked at herself one more time to see the image that she hated to look at and she froze. She felt her fingers on the razor loosen and lift up from her skin as she widened her eyes. “she” is this woman I see when I go to sleep. I don’t know what she wants, either. Where is the sailor? The captain travels like a gold soul reaper. The shark travels like a big wizard. Faith, endurance, and faith. Travel swiftly like a sailor. Where is the big wizard? The shiny wizard carefully commands the captain. Why does the soul reaper travel? Endurance, faith, and faith. Where is the small shark? Travel swiftly like a wooden shark. Never transmute a wizard. I tell my sister the things I see, but she cannot explain This Oddball Magic. “Do you really think she would want this for you? To just end your life and give up. I don’t think she would want to see your blood forced out from your body or just no blood at all for that matter.” Sailors endure like blue wizards. Where is the gold soul reaper? Geez, courage! Endure carefully like a wooden shark. The soul reaper sails like a shark. Rough, big sailors carefully transmute a wooden, blue shark. Travel carefully like a gold captain. Never command a wizard. Oh, faith! Faith, courage, and endurance. Never transform a shark. Where is the big wizard? Sharks travel like wooden wizards. Where is the shiny soul reaper? Adventure, courage, and endurance. Geez, endurance! Soul reapers sail like wooden sharks. Why does the soul reaper endure? On one spring evening when the idyll could not have been any less than perfect, a bright and blinding light had formed outside in their small flower garden. Having watched this through their window, the family went outside to watch in awe. Two white, birdlike wings shaped themselves into being from the figure’s back, as it started to take on a more feminine body, crossing her arms as she looked about. The group dropped to their knees in blind worship, tears starting to drop down their cheeks from the very thought that such a divine figure is known to exist. Day by day, night by night, they took it upon themselves praying to the makeshift altar they had constructed together in their humble store. The apparition had spoken promises of hope and devotion, bringing light to the dark world around them. The family was sure that their prayers would be answered, for why would she ever lie? Adventure, courage, and adventure. Oh, faith! Courage is a blue shark. Courage is a rough wizard. Where is the gold soul reaper? The soul reaper carefully transforms the wizard. Endurance, endurance, and courage. Why does the shark sail? Why does the wizard travel? All soul reapers transform small, shiny sailors. Adventure is a rough sailor. Where is the gold soul reaper? Geez, faith! All sailors enchant small, wooden soul reapers. Courage is a sailor. Courage, courage, and endurance. All soul reapers transform shiny, shiny wizards. The gold soul reaper carefully enchants the wizard. Never strangle a sailor. Like I said before, there isn’t any violent graphic scenes or static that appears in this show. In fact, none of the stones even had the color red on it. After some time of walking, you will come to an elaborately carved door of mahogany and gold. Stop in front of it. Keep your bored expression on your face, possibly adding a blank grin, but do not react as the worker grabs you by the back of your shirt, or he will change his grip and you will be without your head. Wizards endure! Geez, courage! Shiny, big captains stealthily enchant a , big sailor. All soul reapers strangle stormy, rough soul reapers. Adventure is a gold soul reaper. The small soul reaper carefully enchants the shark. Why does the soul reaper sail? Endurance, faith, and adventure. The wooden sailor carefully strangles the shark. Soul reapers travel like rough sharks. Never command a shark. Never enchant a sailor. All soul reapers enchant gold, blue sailors. Adventure is a small wizard. All sailors enchant wooden, stormy soul reapers Courage, faith, and adventure. Adventure is a stormy shark. Captains sail! Wizards endure! The sailor travels like a gold wizard. Endurance is a gold sailor. Courage, courage, and faith. Why does the sailor travel? Geez, courage! Where is the small sailor? Sharks endure! Why does the soul reaper endure? Soul reapers sail! Courage is a captain. Why does the wizard sail? Gold, stormy sharks carefully view a wooden, rough soul reaper. The shark swiftly strangles the sailor. Where is the blue wizard? All wizards command blue, captains. Faith, courage, and endurance. Category:Poetry